


2024

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “我们迎来了一位意外来客，”首席说得很含混，但艾迪猜测八成是传送台又出意外了。该死的轮机部。“确认无威胁后他会被护送到医疗湾，你去给他做一次全面的检查；以后也由你负责他的例行检查。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Violin: An Instrument of Love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为广义的星际迷航AU，在制度和技术等设定上融合了多个版本，在此基础上还有我自己的私设。如有错漏之处，还望海涵。

深空任务的一天起始于一次入侵警报。首席医疗官带着护士长疾驰而去，普通医官少尉爱德华·陈和他的同事们则见惯不怪，照常处理轮机部的脑子一抽们和科学部的实验不规范们（说真的，已经开始任务快一年了，为什么这群人还能始终如一地犯傻？）。少尉刚开始填写医疗记录，就见到首席医官施施然回到医疗湾，对着正在值班的自己随手一指：“艾迪，过来。”

艾迪一头雾水地出列。

“我们迎来了一位意外来客，”首席说得很含混，但艾迪猜测八成是传送台又出意外了。该死的轮机部。“确认无威胁后他会被护送到医疗湾，你去给他做一次全面的检查；以后也由你负责他的例行检查。”

“他”？艾迪在心里复习着全面检测的标准步骤，“长官，请问他是哪一种生命类型？”

“初步检查显示是人类，”首席回答说。“进一步的结论需要你来得出。”

“了解，长官。”

“解散。”首席大手一挥，艾迪立刻向后转，交代护士准备体检，自己继续写记录。

他没有等多久。两个安全部的红衫夹着一个穿旧式西装的男人出现在医疗湾，显然这就是他们的意外来客了。艾迪一面引领他们进入体检室，一面粗略地打量着意外来客：他大约二十出头，戴副黑框眼镜，身高约一米七，被人高马壮的两位红衫一衬，瘦小得跟鸡仔似的。等到落座以后，他很有礼貌地打了个招呼：“你好，医生。”

艾迪戴上护目镜，挑了挑眉。他说的是旧式英语，带着一种奇怪的、过于欢快的口音；此外，他似乎对星舰一窍不通。但凡有点常识的人都会管他叫“少尉”，或者至少“军官”。

怪异。

“请躺下，”艾迪向他示意。在他运行检测时，意外来客一直好奇地四处打量。等艾迪宣布结束时，他问道：“就这样？”

“是的。”

“不用抽血吗？”

艾迪久久地打量着他，心里有了个模糊的猜测。他简单地回答道：“不必。”

意外来客耸耸肩。“行吧，我叫杨博尧。多谢你问我的名字。”

他跟着红衫一起离开了。艾迪瞪着他离开的方向，突然有点不是滋味。

检测结果映证了艾迪的猜测。杨博尧携带着某种百年前已经灭绝的细菌。蓝衫们几乎沸腾了，他们排着队向首席科学官打申请，首席科学官则忙着和首席医疗官争夺杨博尧的监管权，而杨博尧本人，出于保护时间线的考量，被软禁在客舱内。

被无数同僚嫉妒过“近水楼台先得月”的艾迪则完全没有做实验的想法。一来他完全没什么进取心，读医进星舰完全是被家里人强迫；二来他多少觉得杨博尧是个人，而非实验材料。

事实上，除开第一次见面的不愉快外，杨博尧总体上来说是个很好相处的人，非常聪敏而且幽默。他很快地适应了星舰上的生活，对于食物复制机（舱房标配，没办法）更是充满无限好奇，只是还有点不适应星历。在第三次常规体检的时候，他（端着咖啡，桌边还放着一客甜品，奢侈啊）问艾迪：“我能不能复制一把小提琴出来？”

艾迪琢磨了一会儿。“数据库里应该有小提琴的。怎么，你会演奏小提琴？”

“我是学这个的，”杨博尧说。“我已经好几天没练习了；等我回去我的教授会打爆我的头。”

艾迪笑了起来，想起他少年的经历。“我会给你找一把的。”

“谢啦！”杨博尧看起来快活了一些。

“如果你有任何需求，可以和门口的安全官说，”艾迪告诉他。

“我会的，”杨博尧漠然地说。艾迪猛地想起来，在杨博尧看来他们大概是牢头一类的角色。他犹豫了一会儿，低声说：“传送台很快会被修好的；你很快就能回去了。”

杨博尧笑了一笑，笑意不曾到达眼底。“谢谢。”

“你不必担心，”艾迪不得不继续安抚，“我们也失去了一队安全官，所以我们也急着想要修好。”

虽然轮机部的那群人在知道他们成功地扭曲了时空以后，疯得跟科学部的人有得一拼，但好在他们发疯的方向是搞懂这背后的原理以便复现，所以从结果上来说，确实是在迅速地推进杨博尧的回家之旅。

杨博尧看向他，脸色苍白。“你是说你们有一队全副武装的人在我的家乡乱逛吗？”

艾迪卡壳了半晌。“我可以向你保证，我们没有任何恶意，”因为我们就是你们，艾迪纠结了好半天，终于说道：“你真的不必担心，这里是未来。”

他真的不该告诉杨博尧，但……总之……既然……反正杨博尧多少也有猜到吧？艾迪扒拉着医疗箱，小声叮嘱：“别告诉他们是我说的。”

杨博尧发出一种奇怪的声音；艾迪过了几秒钟才意识到他是在压抑笑声。

“怎么？”他有点恼羞成怒。

“不，谢谢你，医生，”杨博尧挥了挥手。

“我叫爱德华·陈，”艾迪脱口而出，“我的朋友们叫我艾迪。”

杨博尧安静下来。“艾迪。”他重复了一遍，认真地看着艾迪。“你好，艾迪。”他伸出手。

他有一双很大、很明亮的眼睛，这让他的笑容显得非常、非常可爱。艾迪握了握他有力的手（手指纤长，手掌宽阔），逃也似的离开了客舱。

数据库里确实有小提琴，并且不只一把。它们大多被历史上有名的小提琴家使用过。艾迪挑了他最熟悉的一把，趁着午餐时间以个人名义申请使用复印机。在等待申请通过的时间里，他在个人终端查询了杨博尧 Yang的信息。他没有找到太多有用的信息。也许杨博尧没有成为出名的小提琴家；说不上为什么，艾迪有点郁闷。

他把个人终端收起来，终于开始吃他的午餐（速成面条，复制香蕉，冲制浓汤），一面回想着杨博尧的甜品，一面吃将起来。快要吃完的时候，有人坐到他对面来。

“你好，陈少尉，”有人坐到他对面来，艾迪把餐盘往自己面前拉了拉，让出位置。坐在他对面的舰员穿黄色的制服，徽章上两颗实心的星星。她还有十根修长有力的手指。艾迪猛地把视线从手指上扯开。“你好，中尉……？”

“我是指挥部的苏菲，”中尉说。“我听说你申请了一把小提琴。你会演奏吗？”

“是，长官，”艾迪谨慎地回答，“我学过几年。”

她似乎并不想深究他突如其来的热情，只是问道：“你想加入我们进取号的交响乐团吗？”

艾迪眨了眨眼睛。“你是说舰乐团？”

“交响乐团。”苏菲抿了抿唇，露出一个羞涩的笑容。“不是官方组织，只是出于兴趣的社团。我们在全息甲板定制了一间琴房，并且装载了音乐家的全部数据，以作训练用。当然，即使你不加入我们，你也可以使用。”

“等等，等等，”艾迪不得不叫停，“我们——？有很多人吗？”

“不算多，”苏菲歪着头数了数。“弦乐部的只有一个大提琴和两个小提琴。管乐部的人稍微多一点，有五人。但我们没有打击乐。我是弹钢琴的，另外还有一个声乐的。”

“我从来不知道，”艾迪喃喃道。

“我们计划在一周年的宴会上登场演出，”苏菲显得更羞涩了。“这一类社团其实很多，你知道的，舰长本人就很喜欢下棋。”

事实上，艾迪并不知道。不过这没必要指出来。他权衡了片刻。“我已经有好几年没拿起小提琴了……”

“我们都是如此，”苏菲不以为意，“学院的生活非常紧张。”

“我想先自己试试，”艾迪保留了回旋的余地。“能麻烦你给我琴房的脚本吗？”

苏菲有点失望。“当然。你可以直接搜索琴房，它是公开的。如果你改变主意，可是随时来找我。”

“我会的。谢谢你来邀请我。”

她收拾好餐盘。“再会，陈少尉。”

“再见，长官。”

平静无波的值班结束后，艾迪拿到了小提琴。它很美丽，比艾迪过去的那把琴要大一点点，琴身内制琴师的签名清晰可见。他拿起琴弓想要打上松香，又放了回去。也许杨博尧更愿意自己给琴弓上松香。

他不能在体检以外的时间去见杨博尧，所以只能先把琴盒带回自己的舱室。他把琴盒小心翼翼地放进自己的储物箱里，想起另一件事：按规定他不能带未经申报的物品给杨博尧。但是如果让他来打申请，事情就曲折得多了。他莫名地不想让别人知道他和杨博尧之间萌芽的情谊；他直觉地知道这是不被认可的。

他最终还是想出了解决办法。下一次他去给杨博尧做体检的时候，他告诉杨博尧，让他向安全官申请一把琴。杨博尧不大情愿地同意了。艾迪发觉他垂着眼角嘟囔的样子也十分可爱；他收拾好自己的念头，悄悄告诉他自己已经复制出了一把琴。

杨博尧露出惊叹的神色。“简直是魔法。”

“那只是……”艾迪挠挠头，不确定是否可以说。

“3D打印？”杨博尧接上他的话。

这是一个相当过时、但却十分直观的词。艾迪点点头，突然想起他还没问过杨博尧是从何时来的。在他问出来以前，他又想到，自己不能对杨博尧透露任何信息，所以也许他不该问。

杨博尧似乎感觉到了他内心的反复。“你们不用这个词了吗？”

“是啊。”艾迪抓了抓头发，有了一个主意。“我可以和你交换一个问题吗？”

“什么？”杨博尧看起来很感兴趣。

“你可以问我一个私人的问题，”艾迪说，“我也有一个问题想问你。”

杨博尧抬了抬眉毛。“你可以问我任何问题。我以为我们算是朋友了，不是吗？”

哦，星舰啊。艾迪十分愧疚。

“我的祖辈来自旧澳洲，”他很快地说，“我家长按照旧华裔的传统给我起了一个旧式的名字：陈韦丞。”

杨博尧若有所思地看着他。“现在没有国家了吗？”

“不……呃，嗯。”

杨博尧笑了起来。“你保守秘密的本事烂透了，艾迪。”

我可没泄露什么大秘密，艾迪后怕地想道。这当然不能告诉杨博尧。他看了看时间，知道不能再拖下去了，于是一边收拾医疗箱，一边飞快地问道：“所以，你是从什么时候过来的？”

“2024年，”杨博尧说。

艾迪僵住了。

在杨博尧发现任何异常前，安全官敲了敲门。“少尉，还没结束吗？”

“已经结束了，”艾迪大声回答道。他迅速整理好心情，拎起医疗箱，向杨博尧小声叮嘱道：“记得提出申请。”

“我会的，谢谢你，”杨博尧轻松地回答他。

艾迪尽可能镇静地离开了舱房。


	2. Chapter 2

没有哪个军官会忘记21世纪史，但艾迪还是搜索了一番。数据库明白无误地告诉他：三战开始于2026年。

那场持续了二十七年的的战争，那场抹除了世界上绝大部分政权、无数历史记录和文化传统以及六亿人口，甚至改变了地表环境的战争，将会在杨博尧回去的两年内开始。

现在艾迪知道为什么他搜不到杨博尧的名字了。也许他还来不及毕业，就被送上战场；根本来不及出名，就已经在战争中死去。

艾迪打了个冷战。他把复制琴拿出来，轻柔地抚摸着琴身。这把琴的原件是少有的三战的幸存者（要不然也进不了数据库），它的主人曾带着他出入废墟，鼓舞灾民。他最终死于辐射。

艾迪不自觉地想象着杨博尧拿着这把琴站在战场上，生化武器和核武器扭曲了他那双漂亮的小提琴家的手，而他无辜的眼睛将会变得冰冷、呆滞，最后永远阖上。

艾迪像被针刺到一般缩回手，匆匆盖上琴盒，但并没有收起琴。他心情复杂地凝视着它，低声说道：“愿你生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

希望这把琴能给他短暂的主人带去平安。

他怀着崭新的决心去餐厅“偶遇”了和杨博尧商定好的那位安全官，装作若无其事地表示他新复制的小提琴正好可以拿去用。安全官并未起疑（真的，她应该起疑的），只是让艾迪提供复制记录。

“我可以给它做个消毒，顺便带过去，”艾迪努力维持着随意的口吻。安全官好说话地点点头。“那就谢谢你了。”

顺利得不可思议。也许是因为杨博尧的危险级别本来就不高，但艾迪还是小小地钦佩了片刻自己的战术水平。他正打算起身离开，安全官叫住了他。“还有一件事。”

心脏狂跳着，艾迪徐徐转过身来。“怎么？”

“他还要了一些衣服，”安全官低头看着她的个人终端，“如果你方便的话，能把这些衣服一起拿去消毒吗？”

艾迪无比热切地笑了出来：“当然。”

杨博尧看到琴的那一刻，眼睛就睁圆了。艾迪怀着某种微妙的成就感把琴交给他。杨博尧轻轻捧起小提琴，细细打量起来。他花的时间有点太久了，艾迪不自在地问道：“如何？”

“完美，”杨博尧喃喃地说。

他放下琴，转而取出琴弓。他花了点时间给它上松香，然后迅速地调音。琴弓拉动，一连串鲜活的音符从琴弦上滚落下来，四散而去。门口的两个安全官回过头来，毫不掩饰他们的好奇。

杨博尧深吸了一口气。他甚至不需要热身，直接开始了演奏。艾迪认不出他演奏的曲目，但他听得出来，杨博尧的琴声明亮准确，相比之下，他以前用小提琴发出的不过是噪音而已。

而杨博尧本人的变化更是令人无法移开视线。他变得充满自信，充满控制力。当他大幅度地拉动琴弓、或是迅速地改换把式，力量仿佛要从他身上溢出来。他仍穿着来时的黑西装，这也为他增加了一重权威感，令他抛出的每一个乐句都加倍地震撼人心。至少艾迪感觉到自己的心门被轻易地撬开，刻入一串串优美的乐句。那并不疼，但很痒。

这首曲目很快进入了高潮，杨博尧用一连串令人眼花缭乱的技巧完成了这一部分。演奏结束后，他仍然盯着小提琴看，仿佛那是他久违的恋人。也许琴确实就是他的恋人。

他值得一个活着的未来，艾迪心痛地想道。

掌声打断了艾迪的思绪。他回过头去，看见两个一脸激动的安全官。这时，杨博尧又变回了那个有点孩子气的、平易近人的他，连连向他们点头致意。

“谢谢你，”他看着艾迪说。

艾迪连忙摆摆手。他这才想起自己手上还有一袋衣服，连忙递给杨博尧。“去试下看合不合身，然后来做体检。”

杨博尧小心地把琴放回去。“遵命，医生。”他俏皮地说。

他换了一套学员的灰色制服出来。衣服当然是合身的，但杨博尧身上根本没有星舰学生那种军人的气质，故而显得不伦不类。他扯了扯衣角，照例坐到桌边。

艾迪向两位安全官示意。他们退出房间，关上了门。他迅速地为杨博尧做完了检查。有好几次，他想对杨博尧说点什么，关于那场战争，关于旧澳大利亚。但他最后还是忍住了。他毕竟还是个军官。

“下次见，艾迪，”他离开时杨博尧说道，“我会为你表演更多。”

艾迪再次感到愧疚。这也让他对那些侥幸通过了研究计划的同僚们更加看不顺眼。他有意避开他们，直到他发现杨博尧似乎变得更加高兴了。有一次，他比预定的体检时间去得早了一些，从舱房敞开的门里听见了优美的琴声，正是他曾经听过的那段难度颇高的最高潮。艾迪守在门口，无端地对舱房里的军官产生了怨恨。

接着他看见两位安全官鼓起掌来，忽然又心气顺了。他很高兴看到杨博尧的音乐俘获了那么多人。他对离开的军官致意，然后走进舱房。见到他来，杨博尧露出一个大大的笑容。

这大约是艾迪第一次见到杨博尧脸上出现这么灿烂的笑容，他呆在原地，无法动弹。“我练习了很久，”杨博尧自顾自地说下去，“听听这个。”

这首曲目以一连串快速的音符开始，其技巧比上一首还要令人目瞪口呆。一等杨博尧结束演奏，在场三人全部鼓起掌来。等到两人私下相处的时候，杨博尧疑惑地问道：“你没有听过这首曲子吗？”

艾迪摇摇头。

“这是帕格尼尼24，”杨博尧有些失落地说。“发生了什么？怎么你们连帕格尼尼都不知道了？”

艾迪知道帕格尼尼。他甚至读过帕格尼尼的乐谱。但他从来没有听到过完成度如此之高的演奏。如果要解释就势必要提及那场战争，所以艾迪只是摇摇头：“只是我没听过而已。”

杨博尧没有说话。但艾迪能感觉得出来他的失落。为了让他高兴起来，艾迪主动说道：“我重新开始练琴了。”

“是吗？”杨博尧果然被吸引了。“你们在军队里还要音乐老师吗？”

他们有全息影像——这也最好别说，艾迪想了想，委婉道：“我们有视频。”

“那行不通的，”杨博尧嗤之以鼻。“你需要反馈，哥们。你可以来找我。”

考虑到艾迪的琴放在全息甲板，这是不可能的，所以艾迪只好暂且谢过了杨博尧的好意。但他由此想到了另一件事：他可以让那些真正玩乐器的人来找杨博尧，这样他们得到了指点，杨博尧得到了陪伴，一举两得。

他把这个计划告诉了苏菲中尉。后者相当开心，立刻决定着手去做这件事情。两天以后，艾迪在自己的舱房门口发现了一小群黑西装。他瞪着他们看了一会儿，把视线移向为首的苏菲。

“我们要去见杨先生了，”苏菲以她特有的腼腆的口吻问道，“你和我们一起来吗？”

艾迪想指出他们这么穿简直像是去参加葬礼，但接着想到杨博尧来的时候也穿的是黑西装，所以可能战前的音乐家就是这么穿的。他想了一想，回房间换上了自己的军礼服。至少葬礼上也可以穿这套。

他们一起涌向了杨博尧的舱室，路上苏菲向他介绍她是如何以兴趣爱好与文化传承的名义打动了舰长，绕过首席科学官拿到了许可，然后第一时间集结了所有没生病的人类团员。她陈述的时候带着某种理所当然的气场，艾迪不得不承认有的人天生就适合社交。

杨博尧看见他们时的表情完美复刻了他看到小提琴时的表情。他的眼睛瞪得溜圆，嘴唇不知不觉间分开了。他的眼镜缓慢地顺着鼻梁往下滑去，终于在鼻翼那里惊醒了它的主人。后者推了推眼镜，勉强从艾迪身上移开视线。“呃……你们好？今天有葬礼吗？”

艾迪费了很大的劲没有当场笑出来。但是等苏菲解释完后，杨博尧毫不给面子地大笑起来，于是艾迪也忍不住了。这一插曲之后，杨博尧很快活地听了每个人的演奏，勤勤恳恳地当了两个钟的音乐教师。就连艾迪也被迫用杨博尧的琴练了一会儿，他很庆幸自己家学渊源，此刻没有太过丢脸。

他们离开的时候，艾迪注意到杨博尧看起来相当满足，于是艾迪也感到满足起来。唯一的遗憾是，现在他只剩下六个小时可以睡觉了。

他抓紧时间休息好，接着爬起来去值班。

事实证明，他用不着感到遗憾，因为他根本没有睡多久，就被首席医疗官的紧急呼叫给叫了起来。他赶到医疗湾，发现病床上躺着的正是不久前还活蹦乱跳的杨博尧。他的脸色通红，已经陷入昏迷。

“发生了什么？”他虚弱地问。

首席医疗官挥舞着读数仪，严厉地盯着他：“艾迪，你是负责他的健康的人，应该是你来告诉我发生了什么。”

他不知道。他读了所有的读数，但却毫无头绪：杨博尧根本没有出门，更别提接触实验室或植物园的样本；他的用具也是经过筛选后后消毒的；如果是过敏，肯定也早就已经表现出来；和他接触的人也都是健康的，唯有……

唯有交响乐团的人。绕过了首席科学官的要求。生病的团员。

艾迪冲到墙边从医疗紧急频道呼叫苏菲中尉。

他的猜想是对的。那个生病的团员只是普通的感冒，但这病毒放在百年前的人类身上就威力无穷。一旦查清了源头，首席医疗官很快就制定了治疗方案。换班时，杨博尧的情况已经趋向稳定，只是还没有醒来。

首席医疗官扔掉了一次性护具，转向艾迪，再次重复道：“艾迪，你是负责他健康的人。”

艾迪羞愧地垂着头。他本来应该把交响乐团的人拉到医疗湾检查一遍，但当时他根本没有想那么多；他被前几天的风平浪静麻痹了。

“你会被停职一段时间，好好反省。”首席医疗官宣布了结果。

“但是，首席……”

“你有异议吗，少尉？”首席医疗官怀疑地看着他。

“没有，长官。”艾迪苦涩地说。他并不想错过和杨博尧见面的任何机会，但他该如何开口呢？

他没有注意到首席医疗官打量他的眼神。但当他回过神来，发现首席医疗官还在时，终于鼓足勇气，说道：“长官，我认为我能够胜任杨博尧接下来的医疗任务。”

首席医疗官挑起一根眉毛，无声地催促他说下去。艾迪咽了口唾沫。“我最了解他的健康记录和身体情况，再者，此次事情为我敲响警钟，我会加倍警惕。长官，我并不是要逃避惩罚，只是希望能先完成手上的任务。”

首席医疗官缓慢地点点头。“我相信你，”她意味深长地说，“但是，艾迪，你也要注意保护好自己。”

艾迪困惑地看着她。如果杨博尧身上有什么百年前的致病细菌的话，他现在早就病倒了。但他不是还好好的吗？他答应了一声，但根本没往心里去。

“解散吧，少尉，”首席医疗官无奈地说。“你这个班次休息。”

艾迪点点头。他并没有回去休息，而是去了杨博尧的病床，坐在床边看着他。高热退去后，小提琴家显得平静了很多。不知是不是心理作用，艾迪觉得他看起来十分苍白。

他几乎杀死了杨博尧。他强迫自己一遍遍地重复这个念头。他是怎么做朋友的？

他以为他会哭，但并没有：他太过疲惫了。他很快地睡了过去。

艾迪感觉到头发被人拨弄，不舒服地别过头去；这一下他撞上了什么硬物，使他清醒过来。

“你醒了，”杨博尧微笑着说。

“我——你醒了？你想不想喝水？”

“想，”杨博尧简短地说道。

艾迪匆匆忙忙地取消了自动呼叫护士的程序，把插了吸管的水杯凑到杨博尧嘴边。后者瞪着它看了一会儿，抬手抓住了杯子。

“谢谢，”他很礼貌地说。

艾迪转过脸去，在玻璃窗上看到自己羞红的脸。

杨博尧一口气喝掉了大半杯水，满足地叹了口气。他把被子放到床头柜上，艾迪注意到他的动作虚弱无力。

“我很抱歉，”他脱口而出。

“什么？”杨博尧看向他。

“我的职责是你的健康，”艾迪连珠炮似的吐露出来，“我没有做到，我疏忽大意了。我差点害死了你，可能害得你没法练琴了，我……”

“停一停，”杨博尧轻声叫道。当他发现这不管用时，他探出身子抓住艾迪不知不觉挥舞起来的手。这一下成功了，艾迪整个人僵住，任由对方把他牵到床边。

“糟糕事总是会发生的，好吗？不是任何人的错，”杨博尧说。

艾迪摇摇头。他至少一半精力放在杨博尧的手上。

“随便吧，”杨博尧的拇指安抚性地拂过他的指节。“那就来点实际行动，别光道歉。”

“你想要什么？”艾迪稍稍提起干劲。

“你能不能带我出去走走？”杨博尧小声说道。他打了个哈欠。“十分钟就行……我受够了房间。”

这程序上不大可能，但艾迪坚定地应道：“好。”

“谢谢，”杨博尧又打了个哈欠。“抱歉，我太困了……你也去休息，艾迪。”

“遵命，长官，”艾迪小声嘟囔着。杨博尧的手松开了，垂了下去。艾迪小心翼翼地把它塞进被子里。他久久地看着杨博尧的睡颜，直到护士前来查房才离开。


	3. Chapter 3

杨博尧受欢迎的程度远超艾迪想象。他在医疗湾值班时，眼睁睁看着一茬接一茬的人来看望杨博尧，他的床头放满了水果和甜点。趁着查房的时候，艾迪好奇地问杨博尧是怎么做到的。

“他们喜欢我的音乐，”杨博尧得意地说。他已经恢复了很多，再观察一天就可以回到他的房间去了。艾迪盘算着如果真的要把他偷渡出去，在下次值班前就该动手。

“你没和我说过这把琴的事，”杨博尧似乎情绪高涨，不知道是谁同他聊到了这里。“我听说它以前的主人曾经带着他在废墟中表演。这是真的吗？”

这属于可以透露的范围吗？艾迪估摸着说起这件事的人应该是隐去了真实的时间和战争的规模。他十分不愿意让杨博尧失望，所以他顺着杨博尧的话说道：“是真的。他还保存了很多珍贵的乐谱。”

“听起来很伟大，”杨博尧静静地说。

“是很伟大，”艾迪说。“他救了我祖辈的命，所以我们家每个小孩都要学小提琴。”

杨博尧慢慢地抬起眉毛，差点把艾迪逗笑了。“是真的，”他向杨博尧再三保证，“我们家甚至有一把真正的小提琴，也是他保存下来的。”

“是怎样的琴？”杨博尧对有关小提琴的话题一向很感兴趣。

“一把野战琴，比你那把小一点点，”艾迪比划了一下。“它很美，但也很珍贵。我不可能带着它来星舰学院，所以我有很久没有练习了。”

“你为什么选择了星舰？”杨博尧问道。

艾迪摇摇头。“我妈帮我决定的学医。我那时正值叛逆期，干脆报了星舰学院逃得远远的……”

杨博尧轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

艾迪收拾好情绪。“我们今晚行动，”他小声说。

杨博尧立刻被点亮了。“该怎么做？”他也小声地问。

“你就等着瞧吧，”艾迪虚张声势地说。他已经有了个计划，但计划能不能成功，就要看天意了。

“好的，”杨博尧信任地说道。他的话在艾迪心里轻轻挠了一下，艾迪不由自主地笑了起来。“再见。”

他的第一站是轮机部。他在某条管道里找到了自己要找的人：“詹奈尔！”

“嗨艾迪！”詹奈尔从上方的管道里探出头来，“什么风把你吹到这里来啦？”

“你欠我一个人情，对吧？”

“我欠你可多了，”詹奈尔爽朗地大笑。“等我一分钟，让我搞定这个，”她缩回了头，管道里响起了一阵令人不安的金属摩擦的声音；随后她重重地跳了下来。“说吧，什么事？”

“我需要一点皮肤染色剂，以及一套干净的指挥部常服，”艾迪取出个人终端。“我把尺寸发给你。”

“我可以弄到，”詹奈尔干脆地说，“你打算做什么？化妆舞会？”

“算是吧，”艾迪含糊地说道。詹奈尔看了一眼他发过来的尺寸。“是给那个过去人的吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”艾迪吃了一惊，随后反应过来自己大概不该这么不打自招。詹奈尔挥挥手示意他放松下来：“有眼睛的都看得出来，你这段时间都黏着他呢；我稍后给你拿过来，放心，我不会告发你的。”

她跳进了另一条管道，声音在几秒之内就消散了。艾迪忧虑地探头往里看了一眼，被她重新冒出来的头吓了一跳。

“你最好快点，”她说，“传送台已经通过了无生命测试，正在安排生命测试。”

她再次消失在管道中，艾迪心事重重地出发前往第二站。

他在餐厅逮到了他想遇见的人：那个生病的团员。他已经完全好了起来。艾迪坐到他对面，再次确认了一遍：他个子不高，身型和杨博尧相仿，而且总是缩着肩膀。他开门见山地问他是否打算去见见杨博尧。

团员看起来非常羞愧，巧克力色的皮肤都透出红来。“我……我觉得……我不觉得……”

“你欠他的，不是吗？”艾迪难得犀利地指出，他权衡了一下，决定把计划如实拖出：“事实上，我需要你帮我伪造一个在场证明。”

团员被他吓了一跳。“我不……我不觉得我能……”

“你只需要坐在那里就成了，”艾迪向他确认，“十分钟就够了，我只是带他出去逛一圈。就这么定了。”

他迅速结束了对话，避免团员想出反驳的理由。

稍后，他拿到了染色剂和制服，以及一朵玫瑰。他做了几个简单的测验，尽管结果显示这就是普通的植物，但他仍然担心它是某种监视器，或者其实是变异的植物。这在星舰上都是可能的，尤其考虑到它出自轮机部，所以最后他还是没带上这朵花。他把衣服和染色剂塞进早就准备好的果篮里，朝医疗湾走去。

在医疗湾门口，他遇到了畏畏缩缩的团员，以及苏菲。

他的大脑一片空白。团员局促不安地说：“我告诉过你，我真的不能……”

“没关系，”苏菲赶在艾迪想出什么主意之前说道，“金会和你一起过去，我会保证你们不被别人看到。”

艾迪惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，苏菲羞涩地笑了一笑：“我们都很喜欢他。去吧。”她轻轻推了金一把，“你们有半个小时。”

“谢谢你，”艾迪小声说。

他和金一道进入杨博尧的病房，后者看起来坐立难安。“这里太无聊了，”他向艾迪抱怨完，转向金。“你好，你是？”

“我很抱歉！”金忽然大声地说。

“这不重要，”艾迪决然地说。他把伪装成探望礼的篮子表面的香蕉拿出来放到一边，取出染色剂和衣服：“吃掉这个，它会让你的皮肤短暂地变成棕色，然后换上常服，我们走。”

趁着杨博尧匆匆忙忙套上常服的空当，艾迪飞快地在床边的生命记录监控仪上输入指令，伪造信号。反正已经要被禁足，再多违规一次也不算什么了；两分钟后，他带着变成棕色的杨博尧一起离开了。往医疗湾大门的路上不知怎的暂时空了出来，他们飞快地走出医疗湾，艾迪领着杨博尧一路进入电梯。

“这太疯狂了，”杨博尧在他身边小声说。

“在别人面前什么都不要说，”艾迪嘱咐他，“你的口音很容易泄密。”

“我知道了。我们在去哪里？”杨博尧更加低声地问。

“我的房间，”艾迪说。

杨博尧有片刻没有回话。等到电梯到达目标层时，艾迪终于反应过来。“那不是……我不是那个意思。”

电梯门开了。他们和一群舰员擦身而过，杨博尧始终低着头，紧闭着嘴。等他们到了空旷的生活区以后，艾迪才（在越来越焦灼的气氛中）再次解释道：“我的房间有窗户，我们可以在那里看会儿星空。”

“那很好，”杨博尧说。

艾迪输入指令，打开房门，让杨博尧进去。他预先将灯光设定为10%，等到门关好以后，他让系统降下遮关板。他们十分幸运，星舰才从某个太阳系离开没多久，因此亮度足够。随着星空徐徐展现在他们眼前，艾迪再一次感到无与伦比的震撼。

他扭过头去看着杨博尧，看见他也沉浸在星汉灿烂之中，表情松弛而入神。似乎是注意到艾迪的视线，他略略偏头，露出一个宁静的笑容。

这个笑容给了艾迪莫大的勇气，让他伸出手去握住杨博尧的手。后者没有逃开，于是艾迪将手指滑进他的指间，松松地与他十指相扣。他几乎能从杨博尧的手掌中感到他的心跳，这让艾迪感到心满意足。

他重新扭过头去看着星空，但他的注意力全在与杨博尧交握的手上。他感觉到他们的心跳在追逐着彼此的节奏，同时也在被那一裁银河影响。在某一刻，这三者重合起来。在那短暂的一刻中，艾迪感到了某种永恒。他觉得他和杨博尧就是这无尽星空中的一对双子星，被彼此吸引靠近，环绕对方起舞，直至宇宙的终结。他们永远不会分离，永远不会改变。他感到脸上一热，惊奇地发现自己流泪了。

那魔法的一刻结束了。艾迪遗憾地低下头擦了擦眼泪，从余光里打量杨博尧，被他捉个正着。他在杨博尧的眼睛中找到了同样壮丽的亿万星辰，同样轻易地被它们牵引。他感觉到异源的温暖包裹了他，与此同时他自己的热力也融入其中。这一刻被无限地拉长、拉长，直至细弱游丝，直至濒临断裂。他出于本能地四处寻找凭依，然后从杨博尧的笑声中清醒过来。“你是怎么找到这个的？”他问。

艾迪低头看着自己手中的玫瑰。它有些萎靡了，但仍然美丽。他咽了口唾沫，把它别在杨博尧耳畔。

“好看吗？”杨博尧凝视着他的眼睛，仿佛要从中看出自己的倒影。艾迪郑重地点点头。“很美。”他说。然后他脱口而出：“留下来。”

嘣的一声。弦断裂了。杨博尧坐了起来。“我不能，”他说，“我必须要回去的。”

“你不一定要走，”艾迪冲动地说道，“我们可以找到办法——所有人都喜欢你，他们会让你留下的。”总能找到能用的规定：救助难民，或者别的什么。怎么能眼睁睁地看着这么好的杨博尧回去送死呢？他期待地看着杨博尧，但对方只是摇摇头，轻声但坚定地说：“我不能，艾迪。”

“你不知道你要面对什么，”艾迪再也忍不住了。“战争——”

“我知道，”杨博尧打断了他的话。“艾迪，救了你的祖辈的那个人，是不是叫布莱特？”

艾迪感觉骤然被扔进了冰窟。“你怎么知道？”他不报希望地问。

杨博尧碰了碰他的脸颊。“我是澳大利亚人，”他的声音很轻，却又同时非常不可思议地像炸弹一样让人心惊肉跳，“我的父母按照传统给我起了个中文的小名。”

“不。”

“这把琴是我的成人礼，你知道它有多贵吗？过去四年我一直学着和它相处，它就算烧成灰我都认得出。”他轻轻地把艾迪散乱的头发别到耳后。

“不。”

“我的正式名字是布莱特·杨，”杨博尧捧起他的脸，柔声说，“我的朋友们都叫我布莱特。”

艾迪深深吸了口气。“那么你该知道你会面对什么。”

“我知道，那很伟大，”布莱特居然还笑得出来，“我很高兴我能够青史留名；当然，更高兴的是，我将要做的事情是我会喜欢的。”

“你会死的，”艾迪哀求道。

“我已经死了，”布莱特毫不留情地说。

闹铃声打断了艾迪无止境的哀求。“我们该回去了，”布莱特告诉他。“谢谢你，今晚我过得很开心。”

但他还是会离开，艾迪想。去赴他必死的命运。他没有试着再去握布莱特的手，他害怕自己冰凉的手心会惊到他。

电梯里有人，所以布莱特一直没说话。当他们走到医疗湾门口的时候，布莱特轻声说：“这么想，艾迪：我一直在你身边，从你出生开始，我就陪伴着你。我也永远不会离开。”

艾迪慢慢摇了摇头，但他也不知道自己是什么意思。

在他能调整过来之前，离别的日子就到了。艾迪陪同布莱特一起到传送室去，一前一后护送他们的安全官不知为何稍微拉大了距离。他们最近都没有怎么说话，但是随着传送室的迫近，艾迪再也忍不住了。他不想在这样的氛围中和布莱特告别。他斟酌着字句，就听布莱特轻声说：“我会去找到你的琴的。”

艾迪不由自主地笑了一笑。“我会把琴随身携带的。”

他看见布莱特带着笑容独自走上传送台，忽然向大家鞠了一躬。传送室内静默了片刻，两个安全官打头，掌声蔓延开来。

然后，只是一眨眼，传送台上就少了一个穿黑西装的身影，多了五个红衫的安全官。

回到医疗湾后，首席医疗官宣布艾迪为期半个月的禁足即刻生效。

“你最好把前段时间的报告整理成文档交出来，”她告诉他。

“遵命，长官。”艾迪平静地摘下徽章，走出医疗湾。他在电梯里遇到了苏菲，他们交换了几句例行的寒暄，便陷入沉默。

“我还能加入交响乐团吗？”他突然问道。

“当然，”她微微睁大眼睛。“你想和我们一起参加一周年演出吗？”

“行啊。”

“你有想表演的曲目吗？”

艾迪认真地考虑了一下。“什么都可以。”

只要他还在拉小提琴。


End file.
